Anything for You
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Tracey comes to visit the Daisy and Misty at the Cerulean Gym. But it's not his normal type of visit. When Daisy is in trouble, what will Tracey do? Handymanshipping, or Tracey x Daisy, with hinted Pokeshipping. One-shot.


Handymanshipping! You have no idea how much love there is in my big, big heart for this couple.  
No really, you dont.  
Please do give your comments and such, as this is my first time writing for these two.

In this story, I imagine the characters a bit older. Not adults or anything, but older. But I didn't come up with ages for them. ^^"

So anyway, enjoy~!  
-xxGlassRose :)

* * *

~Anything for You~

"Is he here yet?" a female voice yelled as the girl scrambled to finish doing her hair.

"Daisy, he shouldn't be here for another ten minutes," Misty said, popping her head in her sister's bedroom.

"But I haven't even curled it yet!" Daisy cried in her valley girl accent. "Misty, if he gets here before I finish, you go open the door."

"Okay, Daisy," Misty sighed.

"What am I gonna do?" was heard as Misty left the room.

Misty walked down the hallway when the doorbell rang. As Daisy had predicted, she was not done with her hair. Misty opened the door.

"Hey, Tracey! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah, I know!" said the friendly Pokémon Watcher.

"So what brings you here?" Misty asked as if she didn't already know.

"Daisy called me up here…" Tracey absentmindedly looked around the lobby of the Cerulean Gym. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's-"

"Right here!" Daisy called as she ran down the hallway. She ran up and grabbed Tracey by the hands. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm really glad to see you too, Daisy." Misty took note of how much Tracey's face lit up when Daisy came into the room and grinned.

"I have some new Pokémon from Sinnoh for you to sketch!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes! There's a Buizel and a couple of Shellos and a Lumineon-"

"That's awesome, Daisy!"

Misty felt like a third wheel around her friend and sister, but she couldn't resist.

As Tracey drew the Pokémon in the tank, Daisy stood behind him and smiled brightly.

"So Daisy, how did you get your hands on these amazing Pokémon? There are some I've never even seen before!" Tracey said as he sketched.

"Violet got them when she went to Sinnoh for a photo shoot! Some of the guys would like, do anything for her!"

"Well, that's not fair, is it?"

"Like, what's not fair?" Daisy asked. He stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"You should have someone who would do anything for you, too," he said softly. Daisy flushed pink.

Tracey stood up and left the room. Daisy stood, flustered.

"Uh…" she muttered, totally dazed. "Misty!" Daisy ran and put her hands on her youngest sister's shoulders. "Ahhhh! Oh, my gosh! He was like, so close to my face! How did I not, like, fall over?"

"Daisy, calm down!"

"How can I!" Daisy cried. "All this… whatever I'm feeling, is like, ruining my hair!" She left the room gripping her head and muttering something about frizz. Misty sighed and decided to go see where Tracey had gone off to.

When Misty found Tracey, he was sitting on the couch, flipping through his sketchbook. Misty suddenly caught sight of one of his drawings and gasped. She ran over and snatched the book from Tracey's hands.

"Tracey, what is _this_?" Misty asked, opening the book to one particular page. Tracey blushed bright red.

"Well, that's just…"

"That's just a picture of my sister! When did you draw this? It's really good!"

"Uh, I drew it the last time I came here." Tracey glanced at the picture. "Daisy was standing by the rail over the arena where you guys do your shows. And she looked so pretty…"

Misty took a good look at the picture. Daisy had her hands on the rail and her hair looked like it was being blown back by the wind.

"The vent was on."

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"The vent was on when I drew that. That's why it looks like there's wind." Misty nodded, now being able to understand the drawing a little bit better. She had to admit-Daisy did look pretty. She gave the book back.

"Tracey, do you-"

"Do I what?" Tracey asked nervously. Misty smirked and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, you do."

"I do what?"

"Have a crush on my sister, that's what," Misty said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tracey looked down at his sketchbook, and then back at Misty.

"I… do think I might have feelings for her," Tracey began. "The same kind of feelings Ash has for you." Misty flushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"That Ash likes you."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Misty sighed doubtfully.

"He does, I'm sure of it. He just hasn't told you yet." Tracey sighed and looked back down at his book. "What am I going to do about Daisy?"

"We should go find her. I'm sure you'll think of something."

When they went into Daisy's room, she wasn't there. But Misty found a note on her dresser.

"Kid, if you want your sister back, come down to the Cerulean Cape."

"What in the world is this?" Misty exclaimed. Tracey read the note, dropping it in shock when he finished.

"Daisy's in trouble!" He burst through the door and ran for the Gym's exit. Misty followed, but not before grabbing Gyarados and Politoed.

When Tracey and Misty arrived in downtown Cerulean City, they glanced around for any sign of where Daisy might be. They soon realized that they had best go to the Cerulean Cape. Misty was hesitant to go to the cape, but Tracey went full speed ahead.

Misty understood. He would do anything just about anything for Daisy.

Tracey skidded to a stop when he reached the cape. Misty was right behind.

"Oh, no…" she gasped. Her sister was tied up and dangling from a strange flying machine. "You guys."

"Cassidy and Bob!" Tracey yelled.

"It's Butch!" corrected the green-haired man manning the machine.

"We don't care what your name is! Let go of Daisy!" Misty ordered. "Go, Gyarados!"

"Scyther!" The two Pokémon stood proudly in front of their Trainers, ready to fight.

"Mightyena!"

"Sableye! Shadow Ball!" The purple ghost Pokémon fired a ball of dark energy. Scyther dodged, but Gyarados got hit."Hyper Beam!" Butch called. But before Mightyena could attack, Scyther hit it with a Slash attack.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gyarados let a massive amount of water out on the machine that Butch and Cassidy were riding. The impact was so strong that it pushed Team Rocket and their Pokémon away and caused them to blast off.

Daisy fell out of the sky, the ropes having been destroyed by the Hydro Pump attack.

"Daisy!" Misty yelled as her sister plummeted downwards. Daisy fell, her feet hitting the ground just at the edge of the cape, but her foot slipped.

Tracey caught Daisy around the waist and pulled her back onto the land. They spun around a little before stopping, and Daisy fell towards him.

"That was a close one," Tracey lightly chuckled.

"Tracey… you saved me. You like, saved my life."

"Because you need someone who would do anything for you." Tracey smiled softly, gazing into emerald eyes.

"Anything for me?" Daisy asked.

"Anything." He pushed a lock of wet blonde hair out of her face. Misty was getting a good idea of what was coming next.

"Then would you-"

But Tracey already knew what she was going to say. He kissed her gently. Daisy smiled brightly when they were done, and Tracey whispered tenderly,

"Anything for you."


End file.
